Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
WARNING!!! PAGE MY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: INFINITY WARS - PART 1 & PART 2!!! READ AT YOUR RISK!!! Thanos is the overall main antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe; serving as the overarching antagonist of The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, and Avengers: Age of Ultron before appearing as both the main antagonist and protagonist of Avengers: Infinity War. He will return in the untitled 2019 Avengers sequel. He is an extremely powerful extraterrestrial warlord who commands a massive army known as the Chitauri. He formed an alliance with Loki to invade Earth, and later forged a partnership with Ronan the Accuser to destroy Xandar - both in exchange for the deliverance of two powerful Infinity gems, only for the pair to end up failing with their tasks before betraying Thanos afterwards. In The Avengers, he was portrayed by Damion Poitier. In Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War, he was portrayed by Josh Brolin, who is known for his role of Dr. William Block in Planet Terror by Grindhouse. Brolin will reprise his role in the untitled sequel to Infinity War. Character Personality His hunger for power, despite already being among the most (if not the most) powerful beings in the universe, is evident by his searching for the Infinity Stones with the apparent goal of controlling all of existence. He desired to use the Tesseract to look beyond the known worlds to find greater ones that it would unveil. He is also extremely dangerous, bloodthirsty, sadistic, and cruel, finding children that he can raise to be assassins and forcing them to watch as he murders their families. He is also an exceptionally intimidating individual, easily striking fear into those who are his allies even if they hold considerable abilities and powers, with Ronan the Accuser showing visible signs of fear in his presence and Loki doing so at the mere mention of him, as well as being able to command the Chitauri army unchallenged. Thanos is extremely unforgiving and intolerant of failures, with a loathsome nature. The Other warned Loki that he would know a new kind of pain if he did not give them the Tesseract, something which visibly scared the God of Mischief and made him more determined than ever out of fear of Thanos's power. Even though Thor had not yet known about Thanos, he could still sense Thanos's easy control over Loki as being absurd due to Loki's arrogance. This side of his was shown further when Thanos furiously threatened to bathe the stairways in Ronan's blood if he failed to deliver the Orb, something which scared one of the strongest Kree into submission, and forbade Gamora from rescuing Nebula when the latter fell into a trap whilst on a mission in the Cloud Tombs of Praxius. Strangely, while he did ruthlessly kill Loki for failing him and attempting to kill him, he did not torture Loki first, apparently deeming the God of Lies as not being worth his time due to being far more interested in his winning war for the Infinity Stones. Thanos has little to no regard for his followers, even his adopted children, showing absolutely no empathy when Ronan killed The Other and referring to Gamora as his "favorite daughter", even with Nebula present. He remained calm even after learning of Maw's death and was not fazed by the death of all the Black Order, although given he said Maw did his mission anyway, it is implied he may feel gratitude for their loyalty and respects their efforts. While Thanos's charisma makes him able to inspire complete loyalty to most of his adopted siblings, he is not flawless in his ability to fake parental affection and to the children he dislikes, he inspires no love, as he is despised by his own "daughters", Gamora and Nebula. Thanos has proven to have absolutely no care for Nebula, as he had no qualms removing parts of her in order to make her stronger, taking her apart piece by piece and replacing her with artificial limbs and organs so she would be able to defeat her sister and always punishing her for failing. He even went as far as to cruelly and ruthlessly torture her and seems to have zero respect for her skills as a fighter, going as far as to say that he did not want to waste time killing her. Thanos is also manipulative and hesitant to trust, sending Ronan to retrieve the Orb for him and not telling him that it contained an Infinity Stone. He keeps a low profile, lurking in the shadows and making others do his work for him. However, after both of his alliances backfired, he shows that he is fully capable of taking action himself, as he decided to hunt for the Infinity Stones himself. Thanos is also highly confident to the point of borderline arrogance. He merely smiled when The Other told him challenging the Avengers is like courting Death. He even was unfazed when Ronan threatened to kill him with The Orb, despite knowing well that the Kree was already very powerful even without the Stone, displaying only anger over his betrayal. Thanos also confidently smiled when he decided to collect the Infinity Stones personally. Gallery Thanos sitting on his throne.png AoU Thanos.png Thanos-Infinity-Gauntlet.jpg Thanos.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:God Wannabe Category:Mass Murderers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Father of Heroine Category:Father of Villain Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Egomaniacs Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Usurpers Category:Xenophobes Category:Torturers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Social Darwinist Category:Outright Characters Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Dictators Category:Warlords Category:Abusers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dark Lords Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Warmongers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Strategists Category:Provoker Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Murderers Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Josh Brolin Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Gauntlet User Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Menslady125's most hated villains Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most Category:Characters hated by Tigerman531 Category:Tyrants Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Daveg502's favorite villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Characters hated by Coolautiz